


A LITTLE HARMLESS FUN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another E/O drabble challenge. The word is ease. It's definitely NOT Dean's fault that he is the best pool player on the planet. Get over it, ya big gorilla!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE HARMLESS FUN

"Hustler!" the biker hissed.

"Dude, told you at the get go I was gonna kick your ass. Not my fault your grandma taught you how to play pool!" Dean grinned at the growl that issued from the behemoth facing him across the table.

A scowling man with a bat clutched in his hand appeared next to the biker. In the next heartbeat, Sam eased in beside Dean. "Why do you always pick the gorillas to piss off?" he groused at his big brother.

Dean chuckled, readied himself for the gorilla's rush. "If it was easy, it wouldn't be fun, Sammy!"


End file.
